Hotel Half-Blood
by TheRivalRose
Summary: Annabeth goes to a hotel for a holiday, there she meets Percy and his friends. They both want the relationship to be real and not just a summer fling, but how will they cope? AU. No demigods.
1. Hotel Half-Blood

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction so I am really sorry if it is terrible. I am also trying to keep my characters in in character and NOT OOC. After reading lots where characters are super OOC and they aren't even in a situation they would ever really be in like a vampire situation or something it just seems strange well anyway this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, I am Australian and not American so I'm sorry if I call a ****_vacation _****a holiday, ****_flip-flops, _****thongs or spell ****_mom, _****mum. Or if I get something wrong about the American schooling system. (Freshman, sophomore, junior, senior they're so confusing!)**

**Disclaimer: This seems stupid to me, I mean… I am obviously not Rick Riordan because why would Rick Riordan be writing fan fictions when he already writes real books and stuff? But anyway I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth**

I sat on the edge of the pool reading my new architecture book, my feet in the cool, refreshing water. _Now this was a vacation! _I hadn't really wanted to go but I am glad my dad had convinced me. My family and I are staying at Half-Blood hotel in Montauk. Despite the strange name, we were having a ball here! My father was off somewhere, most likely checking out the library. My step mother was soaking up some rays on a pool side chair and my two step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby were lining up to go on the water slide.

I sighed contentedly and returned to my book. _WOW! _Did you know that there are ten million bricks in the empire state building?! No? I thought so. I continued reading my book, but was interrupted by a bag being dropped right on my head. I picked up the bag and looked up to see who had dropped it. I saw a woman's face looming above me. She looked flustered but smiled at me anyway.

I stood up to hand her the bag, "Oh thank you, dear" she took the bag from me and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was quite tall, maybe 5'10 or 5'11. She had long dark hair and eyes that appeared to be blue but sometimes changed in the light. She looked like the mother I had always wanted. Sure, I had my step mother, Leanne but she had never liked me much. I had always felt inferior to her and my father's sons. Being the first wife's daughter I was often pushed aside, forgotten.

"I am very sorry! I was just going to get some lunch for my son and i." The woman's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled up at her, "Oh its fine." I pulled my book onto my lap and I could see her studying the cover.

"_Architecture of the Ancient and Modern World" _she read the title_ "_Sounds interesting, you know, I know a bit about architecture myself. Which do you prefer Ancient or modern? I'm Sally by the way."

I didn't need a mirror to know that my grey eyes were glistening as I was talking about my favourite subject, "Ancient definitely! Overall I like the ancient Greeks architecture. Oh, and I'm Annabeth."

And so, an unlikely friendship struck up with Sally and by the end of our conversation I felt like I had known her for _years_ definitely much more 20 minutes. We talked about everything from Architecture to clothes to the hotel. Sally and her son had been coming here ever since he was tiny and she had also been coming since she was a child. It was also where she had met her first husband but he had passed away. But somehow we got onto the topic of her son, Percy.

"You know, he is probably about your age and I would love for you to meet him!" Sally told me, "How old are your Annabeth?"

"I am 16, turning 17 in 3 months." I informed her.

"Well Percy is 17 and I think you two would get along very well!"

I wasn't sure what she was implying but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. But all the same I agreed to go along with her. It was strange how much trust I had built on this woman after knowing her for less than a half hour. Sally was so nice and easy going, _my dream mother._

**Percy**

I was hanging around with some of my friends, Beckendorf, Silena, Grover, Rachel and my cousins Nico and Thalia. It was most of the crew a few were missing, like Jason and Piper who were probably of making out or something. All of us come to the resort every summer. I had been coming for as long as I could remember and it's awesome!

We were all sitting around in _our spot. _On the roof of the gardeners shed. It was the perfect spot. It was hidden from prying eyes - not that we did anything bad – overlooking the beach and gave us privacy. I was leaning against a wall with my eyes shut and my head tipped back, Silena was sitting between Beckendorf's legs with her arms wrapped around him and her head buried in his chest. _God, I want a girlfriend!_ Nico and Thalia were arguing in the corner, Grover was taking watch in case our parents came close because we didn't want them finding us here and Rachel was sitting dangerously close to me and was inching closer by the second.

_Rachel. _Look Rachel is great! She's funny, pretty, creative and nice! But she has a monster of a crush on me and sometimes I just need some space! She's not really my type either, I have told her that I'm not interested but she is still not over me!

"Hey Perce, your mom's coming over." Grover turned to me, "You better get down!" But I was already on the ground.

"Hey mom" I waved to my mother.

"Hi Percy," she gave me a warm smile "I want you to meet someone. _Annabeth!_"

A girl stepped out from behind my mother.

_Oh. My. God. She. Was. Beautiful._

**So how was that? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me, because I put a lot of effort and time into this so I want to know if it was worthwhile. Constructive criticism is always good. No hate though…. **

**I think I did pretty well with the whole American thing too, could someone please PM me about the order of the sophomore, senior, freshman thing? Also how long Summer vacation lasts for, I looked it up and is there no such thing as a straight forward answer? It came up with all this fancy stuff! Thank you so much!**

**So I am not going to continue this story unless I get at least 1 review so if you are reading this! REVIEW! **

**Well until we meet again**

** -PPP4eva**


	2. Beach Fun

**Hi everyone, **

**I am so super excited because even though I just posted this story about two days ago I already have four reviews, five follows and two favourites!**

**I got some very good advice (cough cough BlueDecembers19 cough cough) and as thanks to everyone I made a long chapter for you all. So here you go and thank- you again!**

**Annabeth**

_He was gorgeous. _He was tall and muscular; he had messy black hair that was almost begging for you to run your fingers through it. His eyes were beautiful, a beautiful combination of greens. They were like the ocean, green and glistening.

Sally grinned at both of us, "Percy this is Annabeth, Annabeth, Percy. Percy I was just talking to Annabeth and she would be perfect for you! I know you were looking for a girlfr-"

"MOM!" Percy yelled he was bright red and I could feel my cheeks burning too.

Sally laughed nervously, "Well, I have to go get myself some lunch I am _starving!_ Percy maybe you could introduce Annabeth to a few of your friends."

She walked off and left the two of us alone.

Percy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, "Sorry about that, she is the most embarrassing parent in the world!"

I laughed, "At least she hasn't ballet danced in front of your entire school."

His eyes widened, "Your mom did that?"

"Nope, my Dad" I grimaced.

Percy laughed, "Come on, I will introduce you to my friends. Up here." He pointed to the roof of the gardeners shed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a millisecond but he caught it and laughed, "Here I will help you get up." But I was already at the top. He looked impressed, "Not bad!" I smiled victoriously.

When Percy got to the roof he introduced me to everyone. Silena had long brown hair cascading down her shoulders, her eyes were blue. She was tall like a model and she was beautiful! Her boyfriend Beckendorf was quite handsome; he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. The other girl Rachel (who was giving me strange looks) had frizzy, red hair and green eyes. Her clothes were splattered with paint and she looked like the artsy type. Grover was a similar height to me; he seemed shy and awkward, but sweet. His hair was curly and brown, his eyes were brown too. In the corner Percy's two cousins Thalia and Nico were arguing, they both were wearing black clothes almost punk rock style, Nico was short maybe about 14 or 15 with dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin. Thalia had jet black hair like Nico to go with the whole punk rock theme, but it was her eyes that ruined the image. They were a startling electric blue, the stood out. She had a spray of freckles across her nose and was very pretty.

I smiled awkwardly at everyone and sat down next to Percy. Rachel smiled at me; she was no longer giving me strange looks.

Rachel cleared her throat, "So… do you and Percy know each other from home in New York? And… ummm… Are you guys dating?"

My eyes widened, "What no! We just met!" I was bright red and Percy was exactly the same. Rachel looked relieved, she must really like him.

Selina sat up and started playing with her boyfriend's hair and laughed, "Well you should be you guys look adorable together." And here I was thinking my face couldn't get any redder.

Thalia stood up, "Leave them alone Silena. Hey Annabeth, how long have you been here and how long are you staying for?"

"I just got here and I am staying for a month and a half, almost the whole summer."

Thalia smiled, "I bet you don't know your way around yet, come with me I will show you around." She stood up, did a very rude gesture to Nico and held out a hand for me. I took it reluctantly and stood up. She jumped from the roof to the ground and I followed (well I climbed down).

Thalia showed me around the hotel, it was massive! The library was by far my favourite room; it wasn't part of the main building but separate in an old church. The architecture was amazing! With tall pillars and gothic arches. There was a variety of books from my favourite _architecture _to fiction such as _Harry Potter _or_ the Hunger Games_

After the tour, we headed to the buffet for lunch. "We usually sit here," Thalia said motioning to a massive table were a few people I didn't know were sitting. "But you can sit with your family if you want."

I searched the room for my family, when I finally spotted them they were already eating and laughing, they appeared to not even know I was missing. Thalia followed my gaze to their table, "But… you're always welcome with us."

I smiled, "Yes please."

**Percy**

By the time I got to lunch, the table was almost full. Leo had been with his family for a day out and Piper and Jason had been off… together. Jason's shirt was crinkled as evidence of what they had been doing.

I got my food and went and sat down next to Thalia and Annabeth, "How was your tour? Do you like the hotel?"

Annabeth nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, it was amazing; my favourite room is definitely the library!"

"Well you had better watch out for old Mr D!" Leo called out from across the table, "He is the Hotel manager and he likes to patrol the hotel and check out everyone's doing the right thing. He always tries to catch us on the roof. He has seen us a few times but has no proof to show Chiron the owner."

Piper nodded, "Yeah, but Chiron's pretty nice so I doubt he would do anything too drastic."

We continued talking and laughing all lunch about our experiences with Mr D. Annabeth fit right in laughing and teasing us, by the end of lunch I felt like she had been friends with all of us for years.

When we were all getting up to go I asked the others if they wanted to come to the beach.

"Ooooh, yes! It's the perfect day for the beach. But someone had better find Frank and Hazel!" Silena gushed.

"And Juniper." Grover added hastily. He had a monster of a crush on that girl!

"Piper and I will go find them because we already have our swimmers on the rest of you go and get changed we will meet at the beach in an hour." Jason took Piper's hand and led her off.

"Okay well I guess we had better go and get changed then." I told everyone, "See ya!" I ran off to my hotel room.

When I got there Mom and Paul were there eating dinner. "Hey Percy." They chorused.

"Hey, I'm going down to the beach with a bunch of my friends. Is that okay?" I asked them.

"Will Grover be there?" My mom asked. My mom loved Grover, she thought he was very responsible and as long as he was there I would be sensible.

I nodded and she smiled, "Well okay but be back before 10:00."

I was heading off to get changed and she called down the hall, "Percy! Is Annabeth going?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. What did she mean; I stared at her blankly until it suddenly dawned on me.

I groaned, "Yes, mom now could you please go back to your dinner and stop playing match maker!"

**Annabeth**

It wasn't difficult convincing my parents to let me go out, they didn't even give me curfew!

When I was getting ready I decided on wearing my cobalt blue full piece swim suit. It had a tie around the neck and a bikini back. I had bought it with my own money and I loved it. Over the top I put on a loose singlet top and some denim shorts. I slipped my feet into some gladiator style sandals and tied my hair into a loose messy bun; I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good even if I do say so myself. I just hoped Percy would think the same. Wait! What? No pretend I didn't say anything! I barely knew him, of course he was incredibly good looking with his beautiful sea green eyes and how his hair fell over his eyes and _okay time to stop Annabeth!_

When I got to the beach almost everyone was there. "Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" Silena ran over to me. I blushed slightly but smiled, "Thanks."

Nico was staring at me with a slight smile on his face which made me uncomfortable but I smiled at everyone, "Well are we going swimming or what?"

Several cheers escaped people's mouths and everyone ran to the water. I pulled of my clothes (I had swimmers underneath remember?) and looked up to see Percy grinning at me, "Hey."

I smiled back at him, "Hey."

Percy held out his hand and I took it and he lead me to the water, slightly away from everyone else. "Can you swim?" He asked me cocking his head slightly which was very cute _ugh I have to stop doing that._ "Of course," I laughed and jumped into the water, he followed.

When I surfaced I couldn't see Percy anywhere, "Percy? Perc- aaaaahhhh" something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. I held my breath and opened my eyes; a dark shadow darted in my peripheral vision. I spun around to see Percy grinning at me. I laughed, well more like I made a sound and bubbles escaped my mouth. He pulled me to the top of the water and smirked, "I scared you didn't i?"

I crossed my arms, "No I just didn't know you where you were."

He stuck out his tongue and said stubbornly, "Whatever you say…"

**Percy**

Annabeth and I had a great time in the water, after 20 or so minutes Leo called out to everyone, "Come on we are going to play a game!"

I turned to Annabeth and groaned, "If Leo says we are playing a game it is never good!"

She smiled, "Come on lets go see what it is." She dragged me towards the others.

**So how is that for everyone? I hope it was okay, I will try to update again next week. But it is kind of difficult because I have exams coming up so I have to study. Boring huh? Yeah, I thought so too.**

**Well anyway au revoir,**

** PPP4eva**


	3. Kiss?

**Hi… do you guys remember me? Do you remember my story? I am so sorry I couldn't update quicker! My laptop's screen broke, and I had to take it to be repaired and it took forever to be prepared, and now I have exams next week and am freaking out! AAAAAAHHHHH! Well anyway, I should be studying right now but I decided you guys deserved an update even if it is short. Well anyway meet you at the bottom. :P**

**Cute disclaimer I read: I don't own Percy Jackson…. Annabeth Chase does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my amazing, beautiful, awesome friends: PhoebeHorgan101 and MrsHawethorne4eva (you guys didn't think I'd forget you did you?)**

**Percy**

When Annabeth and I got to the others, everyone was sitting in a circle, a bottle placed in the centre. Annabeth looked at me nervously and I pulled her over to sit with the others.

"Greetings, contestants and welcome to Leo Valdez's latest game show!" Leo gave a winning smile, "Today's game is the one and only…. Spin the bottle!"

Hazel groaned, "Leo! Not again."

He smirked, "Now don't you worry beautiful, it will be lots of fun!"

His comment earned an award-winning glare from Frank, "Let's just get this over and done with." Frank spun the bottle and it landed on… Juniper.

I looked to Grover whose eyes flashed red. Leo laughed, "Juniper you can choose out of Frank or Grover!"

Grover went bright red as did Juniper. "I will choose Grover, sorry Frank but you have a girlfriend and well Grover doesn't." She walked over to Grover and helped him up.

Leo grinned, "Do you two want some privacy?" They nodded and walked off towards the cave at the end of the beach.

Silena giggled, "I bet they'll come back hand in hand."

No one dared to challenge Silena; this was her area of expertise. As she predicted 5 minutes later they came back hand in hand, Grover's face tickled pink and his shirt creased.

I whistled lowly, "Nice job G-Man!" He went redder but didn't drop Junipers hand. They came and sat down together, Juniper resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your turn Juniper." Leo called, "You can choose two people who will kiss each other (with the bottle) or you can spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on."

Juniper spun the bottle and it landed on Nico, "Nico, you have to kiss…." She spun the bottle again, "Annabeth"

Annabeth tensed beside me, "Nico get over here." She turned to Nico who had a wide grin on his face and I glared at him, but I made sure only he could see it. He sat in front of Annabeth and looked at me nervously; I rolled my eyes angrily and nodded. He leant in and she pecked him quickly on the lips and pulled away.

Leo booed, "That was barely a kiss!" Everyone agreed, even Nico, "I bet it's because Annabeth likes someone else…." He winked mischievously at me and I glared back.

"Let's just get on with this stupid game shall we?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Someone whispered, "So she doesn't deny it…" But she ignored it and spun the bottle.

The game continued on like that, Piper kissing Jason, Leo and Hazel (much to Frank's distaste), Rachel and Frank so on, so on, so on.

After about 15 minutes, Silena had just kissed Frank and Silena got to choose the next couple, "Hmmmm… Percabeth!"

Confused mutters washed over our group. What was Percabeth? I looked to Annabeth who seemed to understand. She was very pale, I looked at her quizzically, "I don't get it? What is Percabeth?"

She groaned, "You haven't worked it out yet? The Perc part is you and I am the abeth." She was red, so was I, I didn't need a mirror to know that.

"Oh…" I looked at her and she shrugged and stood up. She turned to face the cave I got up and followed her.

**Annabeth**

Percy and I made our way towards the cave, I had mixed feelings about the upcoming kiss. I mean, he was extremely good looking and a lot of fun, but I barely knew him! _Did I want to kiss him? _I looked up at him, "So we have to do this then?" I instantly realised what I had said and my hands flew to my mouth. This was so unlike me, not thinking before I spoke.

I turned to look at him, he looked slightly hurt. "Oh my God, Percy I am so sorry! I didn't mean it in a mean way I just meant…." I always knew what to say, why I was so unconfident all of a sudden. What was this boy doing to me?

He nodded but I could still see traces of hurt in his eyes, "It's… its fine. But yeah, we do have to."

"Oh" I nodded. Not sure whether to act excited, upset or angry. So I just went for expressionless.

He continued, "Somehow Silena always knows, if the dare is over here in private. She will know. Rachel thinks that she got Leo to set up a video camera over there and she watches it on her phone. But we don't know for sure."

"Oh right." We were almost there about 20 paces away, "So what is the deal with you and Rachel anyway? Are you two dating?"

Percy laughed, "No! Rachel has a _massive _crush on me and has since we were about 7 years old. But

I had no idea until about last year when Thalia told me. I am not really interested in Rachel, she's not my type, don't get me wrong though, Rachel is great but she's more of a friend."

I nodded. We got to the cave stood facing each other; I stared into his sea green eyes. Whenever, I looked into them I felt like I was drowning, but for some reason it was….. Good?

He smiled softly at me, "So…."

I grinned and inched closer to him, "So…" Our faces were inches apart, my nose was brushing his. I leant in and crashed my lips to his. Having his lips on mine felt like I was being shocked by a thousand volts of energy. I melted into him, my body pressed to his felt amazing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist.

After several seconds, we pulled apart. I pressed my forehead to his and got lost in his eyes. He breathed heavily, "Thank-you."

I smirked, "For what?" I stared at him innocently.

He grinned, "For giving me that experience."

**THEY KISSED! *Audience applauds, Author bows and accepts her award.* Teehee. Well anyway sorry about the length I have been so busy. But I have to tell you something… My swimming teacher is so mean to me! Guess what he said to me, he told me I looked like a piece of cardboard floating in the water and then he said I was swimming like I was in the slow Olympics! HOW MEAN! HAHA! Well anyway see you guys soon and good luck to all of my American readers with the hurricane!**

**-PPP4eva**


	4. Flirting and Jelousy

** Heyyy guys,**

**So I am really happy with the feedback I got back then. I am sorry about the cliff-hanger, haha it was my first. Well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson….. *tries to hide tears***

**This chapter is dedicated to another one of my awesome, funny, beautiful, amazing friends: Rachel (or LuvinSummerxx)! She actually helped me write this chapter!**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_I grinned and inched closer to him, "So…" Our faces were inches apart, my nose was brushing his. I leant in and crashed my lips to his. Having his lips on mine felt like I was being shocked by a thousand volts of energy. I melted into him, my body pressed to his felt amazing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist._

_After several seconds, we pulled apart. I pressed my forehead to his and got lost in his eyes. He breathed heavily, "Thank-you."_

_I smirked, "For what?" I stared at him innocently._

_He grinned, "For giving me that experience."_

**Percy**

We made our way back to the others, who were all smirking. I frowned and turned back to Annabeth and gave her a questioning look. When she saw me her eyes widened, "Errr, Percy and I are just going to go to the…. Bathroom. Yes… the bathroom!" With that she pulled me away from the others and towards the small two stall, uni-sex bathrooms, which weren't too far from us.

When we got there she gave me an exasperated look. I frowned, "What?!"

She sighed, "Look in the mirror Percy."

I did as I was told and when I saw my reflection I burst out laughing. My hair was a mess, my shirt had crinkles in it and my pants were lowered slightly (No idea how that happened).

Annabeth glared at me, "This is NOT funny! You're friends are going to think I am one of those girls who knows a guy for five minutes and then goes and sticks her tongue down their throat!"

I stifled a laugh and walked over to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her, "Technically you've known me for almost a day."

She gave me a death stare and I raised my hands in surrender, "I was just messing around!"

She sighed and buried her face in my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry Annabeth, they won't care. You know when Silena and Beckendorf first met they actually _did _kiss after 5 minutes!"

She looked up at me, "Really?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yep!" She looked beautiful right now all relieved. I tried to control myself but I couldn't, so I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her passionately. She must have been shocked because she didn't kiss back until a moment later. Her lips fitted perfectly against mine, she moaned against my lips and I smiled against hers.

I picked her up and sat her on the vanity, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My hands went to her waist and we kissed some more. It was about to get more heated when suddenly someone burst through the door.

We jumped apart and turned our heads to see who it was.

**Annabeth**

I pulled away from Percy just after I heard the door burst open. I spun my head around to see who it was.

Bobby and Matthew.

"Annabeth! Ewwww! What are you doing?" Bobby yelled.

Matthew joined in, "Annie, who is that guy? Why are you kissing him? That's gross!"

I groaned, "I swear, if you guys tell Mom and Dad I will make sure you get no candy for a month."

They gulped, nodded and ran off. I sighed and looked to Percy he grinned at me, "So where were we?" He leant in, but I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. He looked disappointed, "What was that for?"

I laughed, "We have to get back to the others, Seaweed Brain."

He frowned and cocked his head, "Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled, "Yep, basically because of your lack of brains and love of the water."

He pouted, "No, don't call me that. I have nothing to call you!"

I grinned, "That's the point!" I headed towards the door and just before I walked out I turned and said, "Oh and Seaweed brain, fix your pants."

He blushed and I dragged him out the door.

When we got to the others we saw a strange sight. Everyone was circling Leo and yelling at him. I looked over my shoulder at Percy whose face had a strange look on it; it was a mixture of amusement and realisation.

We got closer and tapped Silena on the back, "Uh, Silena? What's going on?"

She laughed, "See that girl over there." She pointed to tall pretty girl, with beautiful blonde curls; she was standing with two other girls. "Well that's Liz, and Leo over here has a massive crush on her. He just got dared to ask her out."

I laughed, "Oh okay."

I watched Leo head over to the girl just as her friends left, he grinned at her and cheekily said, "Do you have a map?"

She frowned, "Umm.… no. Why?"

He winked at her, "Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow and stared at a hopeful Leo for a few moments then cleared her throat and said, "That was probably the worst, cheesiest pick up line I have ever heard."

"Oh…" Leo hung his head, "So you don't want to go out with me?"

She smiled, "You didn't let me finish, i was going to say yes."

Leo grinned, "YESSSS! FINALLY!" He then seemed to realise who his company was and straightened up, "I mean, yeah cool, whatever." With that he walked off with a grin on his face so wide I wouldn't have thought humanly possible.

An hour later when everyone finally decided to leave, I waited for Percy to pull me aside maybe ask me to officially be his girlfriend but he just waved and walked away with the others.

**Percy**

A part of me told me to ask Annabeth to officially be my girlfriend when we got time alone but another part of me insisted to wait for the right moment. I waved a quick goodbye to her and stalked off to my hotel room.

"Where have you been?" My Mom asked as I slipped into the living room.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's 12 O'clock!" She exclaimed.

I looked up to the clock and I was shocked to find out she was right, "Crap! I'm so sorry Mum. It was just this once, it is the first time anyway. Could you let me off just this once, please?!"

She grimaced then sighed, "Okay, come here I was so worried about you!"

I nodded and gave her a hug, then walked off to my bedroom.

…

The next morning, I rolled over in bed and smiled. I tried to remember why I was so happy then it dawned on me, _Annabeth. _I grinned into my pillow, then got out of bed. I passed Mom who smiled at me, "Percy, do you want any breakfast?"

I shook my head, "I'm good, I'm going to the buffet for breakfast, if that's okay."

She nodded, "Sure honey, but remember we are going out for dinner as a family tonight."

I grinned, "Of course I remember!" I didn't.

I grabbed my phone and ran out the door.

**Annabeth**

I sat at the buffet table talking to Thalia and Piper, who was sitting in Jason's knee. Piper was really nice and I had really gotten to know her this morning. She was extremely pretty, but tried to hide it (failing of course!) She and Jason had started dating recently and had been inseparable ever since. (Queue fake vomit from Thalia)I smiled warmly at Piper and Jason, they were such a cute couple!

A moment later, a tall, handsome guy walked over to us, he had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. There was a scar under his eye. There was an Asian boy following closely behind him, for some reason he was wearing an eye patch.

The blonde guy stalked over to Thalia, "Hey Thals."

She groaned, "Ugh Luke! You're not friends with us anymore, remember?"

He smirked and looked at me, "Yeah I know, but I was hoping you would be kind enough to introduce me to this new girl here."

"Annabeth meet Luke, Luke meet Annabeth. End of story now piss off Luke." Thalia sighed impatiently.

Luke ignored Thalia and turned to me, "So your name is Annabeth? That's a pretty name which goes with a pretty face."

He seemed really nice so I smiled at him, "Thank-you, your face isn't too bad either."

He grinned, "So would a girl with a pretty name and a pretty face happen to have a boyfriend?"

Well I kind of did, but Percy hadn't asked me officially yet, and I desperately wanted him to. Maybe going out with Luke was just what I needed to do to get Percy to ask me. I know that would be completely horrible and doing that would be using Luke, but just one day can't be too bad. When Percy realises he likes me and I wasn't just a girl he hooked up with, he might get jealous and then ask me out officially. Then I would have to break it off with Luke by telling him I realised we are meant to be friends. Not too bad a plan, even if it is a horribly mean one. But Percy meant too much to me (even if had only been a few days) to not take all measures to get him.

I turned to Luke and smiled, "Nope."

He gave a mischievous smile, "Well then would you consider coming to the Rocks with me on Tuesday night?"

Piper gasped and muttered under her breath, "Jason hasn't even taken me there yet!" I wondered what the big deal with the Rocks was but I turned to Luke and smirked, "I would love too. Do I need to bring anything? "

He beamed, "Nope, just you and your pretty face."

I gave him a small smile, "Awesome, see you then!"

"Will do." He grinned and walked off.

**Well Annabeth is going on a date with Luke to make Percy jealous! She knows its mean but is doing anything. Let me know whether you think Luke should be mean or not, personally I think Luke is one of the best characters in the book. I mean, he is nice in the end! I will probably make him nice, but if you guys want I will consider changing him to be mean. So let me know! I have finished my exams and I think I did okay, hopefully. I have put up another story, so go check it out. It is kind of strange but I think it's quite good. So please go check it out! So thanks and I will try update soon!**

**-PPP4Eva**


	5. I'm Innocent!

**Hello everyone,**

**I am really super tired! My weekend was so busy, for those who are interested I will put it down the bottom. I am so sorry for not updating! I have been busy as Hades, I am actually about to pass out from how tired I am. So I am very sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Btw, I also got help from some of my friends on this chapter again. So a shout out to them!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me- I own Percy Jackson… **

**Random fan- Hey, no you don't! Rick Riordan does!**

**Rick Riordan- Yeah I do!**

**Me- Damn, and here I was thinking I could get away with it!**

**P.S**

**In the story, the day is Monday, which means Luke and Annabeth's date is the next day.**

**Percy**

I hurried to the buffet but I was surprised to see a beaming smile on Annabeth. Confused, I slumped down next to Nico who was scowling at something.

"What's up?" I whispered to Thalia.

She rolled her eyes, "Mr Luke 'Pick up every girl I see' Castellan just asked Annabeth out. They are going to the rocks for a date Tuesday night."

My face went from confused to a death glare in Luke's direction. I glared at Thalia, "What?!"

She smirked, "You heard me, he's taking her to the rocks."

My face dropped, "Oh…."

I ate my breakfast in silence and I was about to get up and leave when I heard a voice call my name, "Percy!"

Annabeth ran over and gave me a quick hug, "Good-morning! Guess what?!"

Her smile was so wide and I played along even though I already knew what she was going to say but I decided to play along anyway, "What?"

She gave a small smile, "Luke asked me out! We are going to the Rocks Tuesday night."

I forced out a smile, "That's great!"

She laughed, "I know! So what is so good about the Rocks anyway."

I sighed, "The Rocks is a place where guys take their girlfriends to go out on a date, it's supposedly very romantic, and going there together is usually a symbol that a guy is…. Committed."

For a very short millisecond, the smile fell right of Annabeth's face. It was only for a short time but I caught it. I wondered what it meant.

"Awwww, Luke is so sweet! What am I going to wear?! Percy do you think you could come over tomorrow and tell me what looks good and what doesn't? I mean you're a guy so you can tell me what you think what Luke will like!" Annabeth gushed.

I almost grimaced but I kept it in and let out a fake grin, "Sure! I will be around at 4 tomorrow."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, "Thank-you Percy, you are truly amazing." With that she turned on her heel and ran off to Thalia.

I stood there, just standing, watching Annabeth talk to Thalia. She was so beautiful. The way she flipped her blonde curls, the way she tipped her head back when she laughed. I almost groaned, why did Luke get to have her after everything he had done and all I got was this horrible jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What had I d-

"Jealous?"

I spun around to see Luke standing behind me, I groaned, "Shut up Castellan."

He laughed, "Ah we've gone to last names now have we? We used to be best friends, remember Jackson?"

I rolled my eyes, "Key words being 'used to,' after what you did Luke, I would barley even call you a friend."

Luke shrugged, "Whatever, I couldn't give a crap now because I've got myself another sexy new chick for a date!"

My eyes widened and I scowled, "Is that all you think of her as? Just another one of your 'sexy chicks' who you date for a day and then dump, just so you look bad and desirable?"

Luke chuckled half-heartedly, "No not this time Perce. Annabeth is going to be the girl I get to go to the next level with!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, anger boiled inside me. He could _not _just use Annabeth like that. She was a living person! I felt my face go hot and clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. I tried to control myself with all my might….

**Annabeth**

couldn't believe Percy! Sure Luke wasn't too badly damaged but Percy had no right and no reason to just randomly punch Luke. I paced the first aid room, waiting anxiously for Luke to come out with news.

A moment later a short, stout woman stepped out of the room Luke was vacating, she gave me a warm smile, "Luke wants to see you."

I nodded and walked into the room, Luke was lying on a bed, his eye was bruised and a sickening shade of purple. His cheek was stained red, like someone had tried but failed to wash blood off. He gave me a smile, "Hey Pretty Face."

I smiled and cocked my head, "Pretty Face?"

He shrugged "Just a nickname I came up with for you."

I had to say i preferred Wise Girl but I played along and laughed, "How are you feeling Scarry." Okay I know not my best but my mind was preoccupied, should I still go on a date with Luke after Percy did that? I mean I desperately wanted Percy for my boyfriend but after he did that I wasn't sure… Luke was very nice and I could imagine being with him.

Luke grinned at me, "I feel fine, as long as we are still going on the date I am good. Of course I don't look as sexy as before."

I laughed, "Riiiight…. I'm only kidding you look fine!"

Luke looked up into my eyes, his blue ones met my grey, He was very nice and I really liked him, but I had to say I enjoyed my time with Percy better. I had mixed emotions, I definitely still like Percy but,

I wasn't sure if I wanted to act on it after what he did…

I smiled back at Luke, his hand reached up to touch my face, his hand caressed my cheek.

**Percy**

I had to get to Annabeth and tell her the truth. I bolted past Mrs O'Neal an elderly lady yelling out a quick, "Sorry!" On the way past.

I knew Annabeth would be with Luke in the first aid room, so that was my destination. I finally got to the room, I ran in through the door into the waiting room. Louisa Falzon was sitting at her desk reading a romance novel. I smiled at her hopefully and she nodded stoutly.

I gave her a quick smile and made my way to the door. I looked through the window that was on the door.

Inside was Luke and Annabeth, Luke was half-lying, half-sitting on the bed. Annabeth was standing and leaning over him. They were lips were together and I almost died right then and there. Luke's hands were on her lower back and creeping lower and lower.

I sighed, I wanted Annabeth to be happy I really did…. But it was hard. I really wanted her to be mine. I wanted that to be us…. I hated Luke, what he did to us was so wrong and I knew he wasn't right for Annabeth. I also definitely knew that he didn't care about her and I was still trying to work out what his motives were

I turned so my back was leaning against the door and sighed again. Louisa flashed me a sympathetic smile. If I had just been quicker! I would have been the one kissing her. I mentally groaned, just thinking of the memory of Annabeth's lips on mine made me hysterical, like I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

I slowly straightened up and walked out of the room. I hoped with all my heart that Annabeth would listen to me when I tried to explain to her that I was innocent!

**Sorry about the length, I wanted to put this up as soon as possible. I know it is not the best chapter and I am soooo sorry! I was so busy last weekend! So in the morning at 10 I had my dance rehearsal until 1:30 then I had to study for an exam all afternoon and I stayed up until 10. Then the next morning, I had the exam and after the exam I had to rush to another dance rehearsal and I was already late for that. That was until 2, and then I had to go home get my hair and make-up done and then rush back to the go to the concert. That was until late then I went out for dinner and then I had to come home and do my assignment which was due the next day!**

**I swear on the river Styx that was all true. Now you know about my weekend! I am actually interested to know if anyone actually read that. Haha. For all my ****_Boy? _****Fans I will try update that soon. Also do you guys want me to reply to your reviews? Let me know. Well anyway…**

**Cya until next time**

**-PPP4eva**


	6. Almost Date Night

**HEY! So who has read my new story? Well if you haven't you should! One of my best friends and I wrote it together! So I'm reeeeeeally sorry for not updating! I feel very bad, but I had a bad case of writer's block and I lost my charger for my laptop! I hope you guys forgive me, but the good thing is that I will be on holiday's for 6 weeks starting Friday so I will be able to write who lot more! I am so excited! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! Trust me if I did you would know!**

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth you have to believe me! I didn't punch him! He is making it up!"

I sighed and ignored Percy as he begged me to believe him. We walked from the buffet with my food and I strategically sat between Hazel and Silena, with no spare seats around me.

Percy sighed and sat down next to Rachel and Jason. I picked at my food. Tonight was my date with Luke, I was having Thalia over to help me get ready. I was positive that I had feelings for Luke, I did kiss him yesterday after all!

The kiss had been…. Good. I had liked it, but had I liked it more than Percy's? I really wasn't sure, I decided I would go on the date and see how I liked it.

I looked up at everyone on my table. I turned to Silena and smiled, "I am going to The Rocks tonight!"

"Oh you must be so excited! I am soooo jealous! It's the most romantic place ever!" She gushed, "Couple's usually go there when they want to say 'I love you' you know?"

My eyes widened, "But… but Luke and I are'nt even officially a couple yet!"

She smiled sweetly, "I know! He must really like you Annabeth."

I gave her a smile.

Her face darkened, "But be careful. The Rocks is a beautiful place but it is also where couples go to…. Make love."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Luke won't try anything, he is a good guy!"

Silena shook her head, "Trust is the most important thing in a relationship but after what Luke did-"

"Annabeth!" It was Thalia.

I turned to her and waved, "Hey!"

But her eyes flashed red, "What. Were. You. Doing. Making. Out. With. Luke. Freaking. Castellan." Her voice was slow and low.

I frowned and went to say something but Thalia burst out, "You know what he did to us?! No you don't because you didn't even bother to try and find out. He is an asshole! He has issues and he is a bad person! What he did to us was so bad! He-"

I interrupted her, "No! You know what? I am so sick of this! I can go out with whoever I want! I don't need you or Percy telling me! He is not an asshole he is a good person! I don't really want to be with people who are going to telling me who or who not I can hang out with! I am sorry to the rest of you, you guys are awesome but for now I just need some time away from…. Certain people."

I picked up my plate and made my way towards Luke's table.

**Percy**

So Annabeth was pissed, I didn't know what to do! I sighed and put my head in my hands, my lunch forgotten. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up, it was Thalia, she beckoned for me to follow her and I obeyed to confused and devastated to even ask why.

I followed her down the hallway and out past the pool towards our group's spot. She hoisted herself up onto the roof and I imitated her action. She crawled over to the wall and leant against it, pulling her legs up to her chest.

I frowned at her, "So why did you bring me anyway?"

She smiled, almost…. Evilly, "We both don't like Luke right?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah… but-"

She held her hand up for me to stop, "We both don't want Annabeth with him, right?"

"Yes…."

"We both do _not _want Annabeth to fall for him, right?"

"Oh God no!"

She pursed her lips, "Exactly! So we have to do something about it and I have an idea."

Thalia told me her idea and I nodded quickly, "Yes I will do it."

She smiled, "Good! Now go get what you need!" She pushed me and I stumbled forwards almost falling off the roof. I gave her a dry look then jumped down and ran towards my hotel room.

**Annabeth**

I sat on my bed in my room (yes we had separate rooms in our hotel! It was amazing!) and sighed. Thalia obviously wasn't coming after the little… scene at lunch so I had no idea what to wear!

I searched my wardrobe for something, but I actually had not a clue about what would be appropriate

I couldn't find anything. I groaned and collapsed onto my bed, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

It was Leanne, "Anna honey? A friend is here to see you!"

Thalia? I didn't think she would come!

The door opened and Piper stepped in, she smiled at me when Leanne left, "Hey, I know you were expecting Thalia but she refused to go so I decided I would be a good friend and come help you! Not that I'm fantastic at this stuff, but you know I am alright. Silena is my sister after all!"

I smiled, "Thank you Piper you are a great friend!"

She smiled, "Now let's see what you can wear…."

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of the mirror looking very good. I was wearing a patterned pink, navy and red tight, short skirt which Piper had borrowed from her sister. My top was a loose, navy blue long sleeve top, on my feet I wore some black combat boots. I didn't have much jewellery on except for some sunset coloured owl earrings. My hair was pulled to the side in a beautiful, low side ponytail, and my curls spilled out over my right shoulder.

I smiled at my reflection, because I felt very, very beautiful! Piper hugged me, "You look so gorgeous! I think we _did _do a good job and I think that Luke is going to be all over you."

I grinned self-consciously, "Thank you Piper for everything! You did an amazing job!"

Piper tucked a strand of uneven brown hair behind her ear and returned my smile, "No problem."

Silence came over the room for several seconds until I breached it and asked, "Piper do you know what Luke did that was so bad?"

She sighed, "Kind of, it was before I came to the hotel, but I know he betrayed them somehow, I'm still trying to work it out as well."

I nodded and smiled and she put a hand on my shoulder, "Go enjoy your night Annabeth."

I beamed at her and grabbed my leather shoulder bag and walked out the door. Heading to Luke's room where we would meet and head over to the mysterious _Rocks_.

**So was that okay? Sorry about the length! School is almost at an end for me, so I only have 2 more days of being in year 7! Next year I will not be in the youngest class anymore! Also who's excited for Christmas?! I am so excited! I asked for a camp half blood t-shirt too so I am hoping I get one!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Emily xx**


	7. Date Crasher

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry about not updating in like forever and you want to know the worst part? I really don't have an excuse as it is holidays L. Anyway, I hope I can make it up to you guys in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! Obviously, I am not a word genius like Rick!**

**Annabeth**

I made my way to room 378, Luke's room where he would meet me. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

It swung open and a handsome face greeted me. Luke grinned and his eyes raked over my body, "You look beautiful!"

I smiled self-consciously.

He leant down and kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back for a few seconds then pulled away when it started to get more heated. Luke pouted and I laughed pulling him into a hug. It felt strange hugging him, our bodies didn't fit perfectly against each other's like Percy and mine had. It was almost awkward. Luke buries his face in the crook of my neck and slowly started kissing it.

Once again, it felt awkward and I felt uncomfortable. He seemed to be obsessed with physical affection.

After about a minute I pushed him off me and smiled, "Don't we have a date to go on?"

Luke nodded and quickly grabbed his coat then took my hand and pulled me down the hallway.

**Percy**

I was nervous when I saw them kissing and hugging. What if she didn't want to be with me! But I had to try.

Thalia dragged me down the hallway toward the Stoll brothers hotel room. We were going there to see if we could get the video tape of the time when I supposedly 'punched' Luke.

Thalia knocked on the door, there was loud commotion from the other side. Thalia rolled her eyes, "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

The door opened and two mischievous looking faces appeared in the door way. Travis Stoll grinned, "Hey guys!"

Connor patted me on the shoulder, "Perce!" He turned to Thalia and winked, "Hey beautiful." He leant in to kiss her but Thalia grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He ended up lying dishevelled on the floor, groaning.

I smirked and turned to Travis, but he was gone. I turned to Connor and frowned, "Where is he gone."

Connor stood up, "Probably gone back to making out with Katie. Go in."

Thalia and I nodded and walked inside cautiously, and sure enough there was Katie Gardner pushed up against the wall kissing Travis. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart.

Katie looked shocked, she was blushing bright red. She turned to Travis and punched him in the shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me that people were here?!"

Travis winced in pain, "First of all, _ow. _And second, who cares?! Everyone knew about Percy and Annabeth's little make out session, so why can't they know about ours?" He tried to lean back in and continue kissing her but she shoved him away and turned to us and placed her hands on her hips, "So what do you guys want?"

I turned to Thalia and she nodded, I then turned back to Katie, "We were wondering if there was any way for us to get some video footage from the time when I 'punched' Luke?"

Connor and Travis' eyes lit up and Connor who had come back into the room grinned ,"I think this might be a job for us!"

Thalia groaned but nodded, "But be quick, you have two hours to put it onto a disk and bring it to me!"

They nodded and ran off, dragging a complaining Katie behind them.

I turned to Thalia and she grinned, "Are you ready?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

**Annabeth (I know there is a lot of swapping PoV's in this chapter but it is important! :))**

Luke and I walked hand in hand to the Rocks, I still had no idea what it was, or what it looked like. We walked through the hotel, out of it and down to the beach.

Luke turned to me and grinned, just as we were walking towards a cave near where Percy and I had first kissed, "Look up there." He pointed to the cliff above the cave and I gasped when I looked up.

It was so breathtakingly beautiful. Instead of the hard rocky surface I expected to be on a cliff, there was luscious green grass and trees. With a glistening stream running through the area. There were pink lanterns strung up in the trees, giving the area a very romantic light to the area.

I turned to Luke and tried to say something but nothing came out. So I just smiled and nodded. He laughed and squeezed my hand, "We have to climb up there you know."

I frowned at him, usually that would be fine, but in my tight skirt I wasn't sure. But then he burst out laughing, "I am only kidding there are stairs.

He pulled me towards a tunnel in the cliff face. I stood in front of it and peered through. The stair case was made of rock just like the cliff, but there was an iron banister which was adorned with the same lanterns and there were flowers and leaves twisted around it.

I looked back at Luke and beamed, "Thank-you! it is so beautiful."

He smiled, "No problem, gorgeous."

We walked up the staircase, normally I would have felt quite claustrophobic but I was too busy admiring it. We got to the top and Luke reached for my hand again and I realised there was actually a picnic set up next to the stream.

I looked at Luke cautiously and he nodded, "That is ours."

I went and sat on the blanket, when Luke came sit next to me on the blanket a sent him a timid smile, "Thank you Luke, I can't believe how much effort you put into this!"

He shook his head and waved it off then gave me a mischievous smile, "Do I get a kiss then?" He tapped his lips.

I realised that I had been quite closet with my kisses for Luke, so I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. He chuckled, "Is that all I get?"

I smiled, "For now."

He cocked his head, "Oh, I'm intrigued. Does that mean that if I do well on our date I could have another one?"

I tucked a curl behind my hair, "Possibly."

He then gestured to a picnic basket, "Well how about we have something to eat?"

I nodded and we ate an assortment of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pasta, cookies and cakes. I was half way through eating a slightly burnt cookie which Luke's mother had baked when suddenly all of the lanterns turned off.

Luke and I looked up confused, he stood up to go examine them, just as he stood up, the lanterns changed shade. They changed from pink to beautiful shades of blue and green. The whole area looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but think it looked better than before.

Luke frowned, "I wonder wha-"

Suddenly a voice interrupted him, "Hey Annabeth." We swivelled around to see Percy looking gorgeous in a suit, in his hand he held what looked like a DVD case.

Luke growled, "What are you doing here?"

Percy grinned at me, "How are you Annabeth?"

"I have to admit I've been better." I scowled, "What are you doing here Percy?"

He stared intently at me for a few moments then took a deep breath, "Annabeth, I have to show you something." He held up the DVD case. "I need you to know the truth." With that sentence he sent a look of pure loathing to Luke.

"I need you to watch this Annabeth. Please?" Percy begged me.

What was wrong with him? He had no right to barge in and mess up my date with Luke! But I still wasn't sure how I felt about Luke, I mean I guess I…. really liked him? But when I was with Percy I knew exactly how I felt about him. With Luke it is very different. I had thought that Percy only thought about me as just one girl he had hooked up with but obviously not seeing as he was here.

**Percy**

I watched her cautiously, waiting for her answer. I was mentally crossing my fingers that she would come with me. She cleared her throat and I looked up.

Her eyes flashed, "Percy you had no right to come and interrupt my date with Luke. I am not going with you! Especially after what you did to Luke!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. When I opened them again, I saw Luke who was sitting _behind _Annabeth grinning. I glared at him and he shrugged and put the finger up at me. It took all my strength and will power not to punch him, and for real this time.

I turned to Annabeth who was staring at me expectantly, "Are you going to leave now or what?" She glared at me.

"Sorry, I'll go now." I mumbled to my feet.

**Annabeth **

After Percy left, I lay down on the picnic blanket and groaned, "I am so sorry Luke!"

"It's okay." He smiled and I returned a wry one.

I closed my eyes and groaned again. When I opened my eyes Luke was leaning over my body and his face was inches from mine. I felt very uncomfortable.

I shook my head and mumbled, "I'm sorry, now is not the right time for kissing."

Luke laughed and I felt his hot breath on my face, "Awwww come one Annie. You know you want to!"

With that he crashed his lips to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands ran down the sides of my body. I tried to pull away, and I fought against his strong grip on my wrist. But I wasn't strong enough, my screams were muffled out by his lips and tears trickled down my cheeks.

He leant down and kissed my neck, down to my collar bone and he was getting dangerously lower. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

But thankfully he pulled away, his eyes glinting with… hunger and I only had the strength to whisper, "Percy… help."

He laughed and let out a sob. He got up off me and straddled me, his hands running down my body.

**Percy**

I was walking down the staircase feeling dejected. The sounds of Luke and Annabeth talking and laughing echoed through the hallway. It was as though even sound was out to get me and wanted to remind me that I had failed.

They continued to talk and then there was silence. I rubbed my temples knowing they were kissing, but then I heard a muffled noise almost as though someone was trying to scream but couldn't. I stopped to listen, the muffled sounds continued for a while and I frowned.

It was then that I heard it, it was so quiet, it could have been a figment of my imagination. But I knew I had heard Annabeth whisper my name in distress. I bolted up the stairs, running the fastest I had ever run in my life and I almost died when I saw her.

**I know, I know! I am so sorry about this cliff hanger, but I couldn't think of a better place to end it. I will try and update soon.**

**I just want to wish you all a very, merry Christmas, because I most likely will not be updating again until after Christmas. So I hope you all have a great day and get everything you want!**

**Love Emily xx**


	8. The Light in the Darkness

**Hi guys, this is a good chapter (I think) so I am not going to say much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Percy**

Annabeth was lying face up on the grass, she was wearing nothing except her bra and hitched up skirt. Luke was straddling her and kissing her neck. She looked so helpless and terrified, Luke's kisses trailed lower and just as he was half way through removing her bra when I snapped out of my shocked daze.

I bolted over to them and pulled Luke off her, I punched him square in the gut then the jaw. He doubled over in pain and I shoved him to the ground. I hurried over to Annabeth and knelt down beside her and brushed her hair out of her eyes and whispered "Annab-"

But I was interrupted by Luke grabbing hold of my shoulder and pulling me back up, he staggered back then threw a punch at me. I retaliated by punching him in the nose then kicking him to the ground.

He looked up at me rubbing his broken nose, I glared at him, "Piss off, before I do to you what you did to my brother."

He ran away and I turned to Annabeth who was watching in horror. She looked up at me and whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded and knelt beside her, wiping the tears away that escaped her eyes. She reached up and hooked her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a tight hug. She buried her face in my neck and I stroked her hair, we stayed like that for a minute or two. We only pulled away when I remembered she was wearing nothing but a dishevelled bra. My face was red as I passed her shirt to her and looked away as she fixed her clothing.

When she was finished I looked back at her, she was so beautiful. I desperately wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to take advantage of her in this state.

She opened her mouth, "Percy I-"

I shook my head, "You don't have to thank me Wise Girl."

She gave a tiny smile, "But I'm going to."

With that she crashed her lips to mine, I felt as though I was on cloud nine. Our lips moved perfectly in sync, it was about to get more passionate when I pulled away.

"Are you sure? Especially after what just happened…" I began.

She shook her head, "Percy, I have been wanting to kiss you again since last time and I am going to kiss you properly this time."

Our lips met again and it immediately became heated, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she obliged, opening her mouth and letting my tongue in. We wrestled for dominance until I let her win and she explored my mouth.

Several minutes later, we stopped kissing and just lay there. She rested her head on my chest, my chin was rested on the top of her head and our legs were tangled, my arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

We lay in silence until Annabeth cleared her throat, "I was scared, no terrified at that moment. I thought I was going to lose my virginity to a man I didn't love."

I nodded against her head and she burrowed closer to my heart. "Percy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What did Luke do to everyone that was so bad." She shifted her body so she could look into my eyes.

I had been expecting that question so it definitely didn't catch me off guard. I sighed, "Do you really think now is the best time Annabeth?"

She nodded and I sighed again, "It's a long story…"

She dead panned and I groaned, "Fine, I will start from the beginning then. There are three hotels in the area and they are kind of rivals. There is our hotel, Hotel Half-Blood. There is Jason, Frank and Hazel's hotel, (they are just visiting ours by the way) Hotel Jupiter and there is another one called, Hotel Titan.

"Luke had been coming to our hotel since he was fourteen, but at the end of the first summer that I was here he left. There were rumours that he left for Hotel Titan and it was confirmed when he came back a couple of summers later. We accepted him back as our friend and everything went back to normal.

"But one day, Luke suggested we go down to the beach at night we all agreed as it was a hot day. When we got there Luke's Titan friends burst out of the bushes and there was a massive punch up. Most of us got out unharmed but my brother Tyson, who was 10 at the time was severely hurt, his ribs were crushed he suffered spinal injuries but worst of all his skull was crushed. The next day he…. Died.

"My parents tried to sue him but he pretended that he had no part in the brawl, as did his friends. Today it felt amazing to finally punch the living daylights out of him."

Annabeth seemed to be speechless, she whispered, "I'm sorry Percy."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

She began to cry, I pulled her onto my lap and pulled her close. She took handfuls of my shirt and choked out, "I'm sorry, I d-don't usually cry, b-but today has been very t-t-traumatic."

I shook my head, "You are amazing, I wish I was as strong as you. Any other girl would have been bawling her eyes out this entire time. But you… you are stronger than that."

She smiled and placed a soft hand on my cheek and brought her lips to mine. When we pulled away, I stared at her and said seriously, "I think I'm in love with you."

She cocked her head to the side and small smile played on her lips, "You think?"

I shook my head and grinned, "No, I know I'm in love with you." I brought her lips to mine and she kissed me back mumbling against my lips, "I know I'm in love with you too."

**YAY! Percy has officially crashed the date! I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it is really short and that is because I wanted to post this quickly before I go away. I am going camping, YAY! So obviously, I can't bring my laptop with me sad face! But you can go check out my other stories while I'm gone if you want…..**

**Please review, because I think (or I know) I love reviews! I will see you guys again in 10 days, bye!**

**Love Emily J**


	9. What Happens Now?

**Hello! I am back! I had a great time, and I started learning to surf. We go camping at this place every year and it always get better. It was also super hot there! It was 42 degrees celcius! That is 107 degrees farenheit. Oh yeah, WHAT THE HADES! You guys are awesome! I cannot believe this story got to 100 reviews! Thank-you, so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!**

**By the way this chapter is short but I wanted to get it to you all quickly so enjoy!**

**(Was it just me or was there a lot of exclamation marks in that?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson! XD**

**Annabeth**

Sunlight shone into my eyes, making me wake up. I groaned and sat up, I took in my surroundings. I was lying on soft grass, there were trees surrounding me all adorned with lanterns. My head was resting on Percy's warm chest and- Wait?! Percy? Trees? Lanterns?

_Crap!_

After the initial shock passed that I had fallen asleep outside, memories flooded back to me and I shivered at the memories. I took a deep breath and turned to Percy and shook him awake.

He groaned and tried to swat me away groaning. I shook him again but he turned away from me moaning, "Mom, I don't want to wake up yet."

I almost laughed at that, when he finally opened his eyes they widened at the sight of me. He rubbed his eyes quickly, "Annabeth!"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile, his face was full of worry. He took my hand and stared into my eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I watched him stare into my eyes, trying to tell if I was being honest. It was astonishing how in the short time I had known Percy I could have such strong feelings for him. It was totally out of character for me and it also made me cautious that I was trusting him too much.

I have always had trouble trusting people, because it seems like whenever I do I get backstabbed. I mean, Luke was perfect example.

"No you're not."

I looked up, "What?"

He shot me look, "Annabeth, no one can be in the position you were just in then just be _fine. _Plus, I can see it in your eyes that you're not fine."

I frowned at him for several seconds, then pounced on him. Encasing him in a massive bear hug, he laughed, "What was that for?"

I smiled against his shoulder, "Not a clue."

"Annabeth I-"

"What are you two doing here?!" An angry voice yelled from behind us.

We swivelled around and I saw a short man glowering down at us. He was wearing an orange polo shirt, on his head he wore a baseball cap over his curly hair. Around his neck was a whistle, I noted that he was in good shape for his age.

I looked to Percy who had wide eyes, "Uh…."

I decided to help him out, "We were here last night and then we fell asleep that's all."

He looked suspiciously at us, "Jackson? Do you second that?"

Percy nodded, "Yes sir."

The man looked from me to Percy and nodded, "But you two are still banned from here, because I don't want any more shenanigans!"

Percy and I stifled laughter and I managed a, "Yes sir,"

When he left, I turned to Percy, "Who was that?"

Percy grinned, "The gardener, Coach Hedge **(AN: I'm sorry, I really couldn't help myself!) **He is not really a coach for anything but he insists we call him that. He is one of Mr D's helpers, most of his helpers just show people to their room but Coach he is a gardener too."

I nodded and picked up my bag and stood up, I looked down at Percy who stretched out his hand and childishly said, "Help me up?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up, "Lazy Bum."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "It's not my fault that I don't wake up as easily as you!"

"Well maybe, you should learn from me Seaweed Brain." I slipped my hand into his and intertwined our fingers, "Come on, we better head back or people will get worried."

He nodded and swung our hands a bit as we walked, it was slightly childish but I didn't mind. I grinned, "You know, despite everything that has happened I really love it here."

Percy nodded, "Yeah it's an incredible place, its like home away from home for me."

"So you spend your whole Summer here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

I shook my head, "A month and a half."

There was silence between us, I could tell we were both thinking about what would happen when I left for the other side of the country.

"Percy we-" I began.

He interrupted me, "Annabeth, let's just not think about it until closer the time, okay?"

"But-"

"Please?" He begged and I gave in and nodded. A large smile spread across his face, "Let's just enjoy our time while it's here."

I nodded apprehensively and gave him a small smile, "Okay."

**I know its short but I have to update ****_Boy? _****As well, so I just decided to give you quick update rather than nothing. Remember Reviews + Reading = Updates!**

**Love Emily**


	10. Trouble and Forgiveness

**Hi guys, here's the chapter, it is longer than last time. Also for everyone who reads ****_Boy? _****I fixed the Andrew mistake, so thank you to everyone who pointed that out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson**

**Shout out to Basketballstar15 who I have been having an ongoing conversation with for a while! :)**

**Percy**

Annabeth and I walked down the hall towards her hotel room in a comfortable silence, but something was bugging me.

"Annabeth?" I turned to her.

She looked up at me through her long lashes, "Mhmm?"

I sighed, "We have to tell someone about what just happened."

Her grey eyes widened with fear, "No! Percy, please don't tell anyone! Please, I would die!"

I shot her an exasperated look, "Annabeth, Luke should be arrested."

She shook her head very quickly, "No! I don't want _anyone _to know what happened to me!"

"Annabeth, why not?"

She looked down her hair falling and shielding her face and mumbled something. I frowned, "Sorry?"

She looked up pursing her lips and then spoke louder, "Because, I don't want to seem weak Percy!"

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall, I placed my hands on the wall either side of her head. I put my face close to her so that our noses were almost touching.

"Annabeth, you are _not _weak, you are strong and beautiful. Who cares what other people think, I know you're strong, you know you're strong and that's all that matters!"

When I kissed her I tried to put all of what I just said into that kiss, I tried to put all of how I felt about her into that kiss. When I pulled away I stared into her eyes and I could see pain and that's when I realized that no matter how strong she was acting on the outside. She was shattered on the inside.

"Annabeth, you can let it out." I whispered.

She bit her lip obviously holding in tears, I scoured the hallway, searching for a more private place. My eyes rested on a broom closet, I took her hand and lead her into the closet and closed the door behind us, hastily locking it.

When I turned back to Annabeth she was sitting on the hard floor crying. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her body so her body was against mine and her arms were around my neck.

Her body shook as she sobbed and I held her tighter, whispering comforts into her ears. We stayed like that for several minutes, me just holding her.

When she stopped crying she looked up through wet eyelashes, "Thank-you, Percy. Just don't…. don't tell anyone about this… any of this."

I pursed my lips and stared at her for several seconds, "Okay, but don't expect me not to give Luke a hard time!"

She presented me with a light smile and I returned it. She stood up and brushed imaginary crumbs off her lap, **(AN: Did anyone catch the quote?!) **"Percy, we should probably get going or our families will get worried."

I cursed inwardly, knowing that my mom was probably freaking out right now. But I didn't want to leave Annabeth, "Yeah, I'll walk you to your room."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I know your mom is probably worried."

I shook my head, "Even if she is I'm not leaving you, I am going to walk you to your room."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

She rolled her eyes and shoved me in the direction of my room, "Of you go Seaweed Brain." She turned around to walk in the other direction.

But I persisted; I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She groaned and leant back into my chest; she then turned in my grip and placed her hands on my chest, leaning up to kiss me.

I melted into the kiss giving it my all, I was just making the kiss more passionate when suddenly I was kissing air and Annabeth was running away from me, "Bye Percy!" She blew me a kiss and I rolled my eyes and waved.

As soon as she was out of sight, I began to sprint down the corridor to my room bumping once again into Mrs O'Neal. When I got to my door I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I saw my mother with tears in her eyes and Paul wrapping his arms around her. They looked up at me and I waved.

My mom's eyes widened, "Percy?" She encased me in a bone crushing hug, when she pulled away her eyes flashed, "Where have you been?!"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "I ummm….."

My mom placed her hands on her hips, "Spit it out mister!"

I took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened, leaving out what had happened to Annabeth and replacing it with a story about how she realized she wanted to be with me and not Luke.

When I was finished, Mom bit her lip. She stood there and seemed to be considering something, she then pulled me into a tight hug, "I was so worried Percy, especially after what happened with Tyson!"

I nodded, "I'm sorry mom."

She shook her head, "No, it was sweet what you did, just let me know next time okay?"

I nodded, "I will mom."

She gave me a weak smile and I walked off to my room, Paul patted me on the back on the way past and I smiled at him.

**Annabeth**

When I got to my room, my family wasn't there, they had left a note on the coffee table simply saying: _Annabeth, we have gone sight-seeing around Manhattan. Sorry you couldn't come. Love Dad, Leanne, Matthew and Bobby. Xoxo_

I was upset that they hadn't asked me to come and I had really wanted to see some of the modern architecture in New York. I put on some clean clothes, throwing out the other ones because they brought back bad memories.

I then headed down to the roof of the shed, to see if anyone was there. When I got there, there was a few people up there, I could see Percy, Thalia, Grover, Hazel and Frank.

I climbed to the top and Percy grinned at me, I cautiously went and sat beside him. I was surprised when he kissed me on the cheek, he must have caught my shock because he whispered into my ear, "They know we are dating."

I smiled at everyone and moved so I was sitting between Percy's legs, he rested one hand on my leg and the other impulsively played with my curls.

I looked up to Thalia who I realized was avoiding my eye contact, I sighed, "Thalia? Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Her lips tightened and she tugged on a strand of her spiky hair, "Yeah I guess."

I followed her down to the ground, she then went to the side of one of the many pools and put her feet in the water, she then motioned for me to sit beside her. I obeyed and dangled my feet in the cool water.

She then looked up at me expectantly, "Something bad happened with Luke didn't it?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "I'm sorry Thalia, I should have listened to you."

She shrugged, "It's fine, I'm not Nico I don't hold grudges that easily. Did he try something on you?"

I gulped and nodded, "Yeah i-"

She shook her head, "You don't have to talk about it, I know how it feels he did it to me too…"

My eyes widened, "Oh my God, Thalia I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, "It's fine, now excuse while I go find Luke and beat the crap out of him."

I laughed half-heartedly and she grinned, "Now how about a hug Annie?"

I rolled my eyes and she hugged me tight, then pulled away, "Feel honoured, I don't give out hugs much." She then walked off, leaving me grinning at the fact that I was forgiven.

I sat there for several minutes just enjoying the cool water, when suddenly out of the corner of my eye a shape zoomed past me and I was splashed by a wall of water. I looked into the water and a dark shape darted at the bottom then surfaced.

Percy grinned at me, "Hey, wanna come in?"

I smiled, "Sure." I pulled of my shorts and top that I had been wearing over my red bikini and dived in. When I surfaced Percy had an absentminded grin spread across his face. I swam up to him and punched his shoulder, "What?"

But he just blushed and wrapped his arms around me and I smirked. For the next hour we just played around in the pool. Then Percy grabbed my wrist and with a twinkle in his eye dragged me out of the pool and towards the water slide.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of writer's block for a while there but I got over it! Don't forget to review, because honestly my smile is so big every time I see what you guys write. **

**Bye, love Emily xx**


	11. Of Games and Introductions

**Gods of Olympus! Do you guys remember me? I am so sorry for not updating but I had serious writers block! ALSO THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Percy**

I pulled Annabeth towards the waterslide and climbed up the stairs to the top. We waited for about 5 minutes in the line but it gave me a perfect excuse to spend time with Annabeth. We were waiting behind two kids (they were about 10 or 11) laughing.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth tightly and she leant in to my bare chest, I fiddled with her curls and she laughed, looking up at me her grey eyes shining. I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her. Full on in front of all the people in the line.

I tried to make the kiss more passionate, but before I could Annabeth pulled away blushing, I looked up realising that everyone was staring at us, I blushed too, but I had to say I regretted nothing.

One of the boys in front of us poked me, "Dude, what the hell?! You will get girl germs!"

I looked around to see that no one was paying any attention to me anymore. So I turned to the kid and grinned, "Come back to me when you're 14, okay? Then you will understand what it is like to be with a beautiful girl!"

**(A/N: Ok so I know Percy is a bit cheesy here but I wanted something like this to happen ;))**

Annabeth blushed and punched my shoulder, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain!"

But I could tell she was flattered. I winked at her flirtatiously and she rolled her eyes. When it was our turn to go on the slide, I sat down on the mat and Annabeth sat between my legs. We pushed off and soon we were sliding down the dark slide.

Annabeth was laughing and even though I couldn't see her face I knew her grey eyes were lit up with joy. We laughed down the entire slide and landed in the water at the bottom in a laughing mess.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the top to go again, we went on it several times enjoying every time.

We left the slide area and I turned to Annabeth, "Hey Annabeth?"

She turned to me, "Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "There is a movie night, sleepover thing at Thalia's room tonight. Do you want to go? I am going if you go."

She turned to me and shot me a dazzling smile, "I'd love to! What time?"

"I think we meet at Thalia's at 6:30, and it is a sleepover so we will leave the next morning."

She nodded, "So we have to get there in in an hour and a half."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to come and pick you up from your room and show you the way to Thalia's?"

Her face darkened for a second, then she regained her smile, "Yeah, that would be great Percy!"

I grinned, "Okay, see you soon!" I kissed her quickly then ran off to my room to get ready quickly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I knocked on the door of Annabeth's room cautiously, there was rustling inside and then the door swung open, Annabeth's face looming in the doorway.

Her face lit up, "Percy! Let's go!" She quickly grabbed my hand and was about to drag me down the hallway when another face manifested in the doorway.

"Annabeth? Who is this?" A man's voice questioned. I looked up to see a tall man, with curly blonde hair like Annabeth and intimidating brown eyes.

Annabeth looked up, "Oh! Dad! Uh… this is Percy, my uh…" She looked hesitant so I decided to say something.

"Friend." I confirmed, "Nice to meet you Mr Chase!" I stuck out my hand and he shook it, grinning.

He turned to Annabeth and smiled, "Well off you go! Have a nice time!"

Annabeth gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, bye!"

We ran hand in hand towards Thalia's room, just when we were outside the door I stopped her and pulled her aside. I looked at her expectantly.

She averted my eye contact, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Annabeth… Why didn't you want to tell your Dad about us?"

"What? I didn-"

"Annabeth. I could tell!"

She sighed, "My Dad is intelligent, he studied hard throughout his life and it got him a good job. He wants me to do the same and without any distractions! I'm not sure if he would appreciate me having a boyfriend…"

I nodded, "But it is summer vacation!"

She shrugged and let go off my hand and walked towards Thalia's door. I followed and we knocked, it swung open and Thalia's beaming face materialised in the doorway, "HEY!"

Thalia dragged us inside and we sat down with the others on the couch. Food surrounded us and the massive hotel TV sat in front of us. Percy was sitting down and I had my legs over his and was lying down.

Thalia walked from the kitchen to the living room, "Okay guys! Everyone is here now so let's watch a movie!" We settled down and watched _The Lion King,_ **(AN: Best movie ever ;) DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!) **despite some people's groans (*cough cough Thalia and Nico cough cough) it was really good and even though she would never admit it I think I saw a tear in Thalia's eye.

After the movie we sat in a circle and just talked for an hour, it was nice just talking until someone suggested we should play Truth or Dare.

Jason was up first, he looked around the circle, "Hmmm… Frank! Truth or Dare?"

Frank groaned, "Uh truth I guess."

Jason scratched his chin, "Okay… Do you like Hotel Half Blood or Hotel Juniper better."

Frank paled, "I.. uh… I like them the same!"

"Awww come on man! That's a boring answer!" Leo groaned.

Frank shrugged, "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico frowned, "Dare."

Frank bit his lip, "Uh I dare you to yell out, "I AM A HORSE!""

Nico grinned, "Eas-"

Leo put his hands up, "No! That's a horrible dare! Can I make up another one Frank?" Frank nodded grumbling something about Leo.

Leo stroked an imaginary beard, "Nico, I dare you to run to Mrs O'Neal's room and pretend to sell her imaginary cookies. It's not my best, but it is good enough!"

Nico paled, "Not Mrs O'Neal, she hates me!"

Leo shrugged come on, he dragged Nico out the door grabbing his phone on the way, I'm guessing to film the encounter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they came back Leo was laughing and Nico was wincing in pain. Leo grabbed his phone and held it up so everyone could see it, "Who wants to watch?!"

We all gathered around his phone and he pressed play.** (AN: The italics mean it is in the video!)**

_Nico gulped and knocked on the door, it swung open and Mrs O'Neal appeared, "Hello dearie! I- IT'S YOU! What do you want?!"_

_"Do you want some cookies?" Nico gave a weak smile._

_She looked suspiciously around, "No! But you don't even have any one you!"_

_"Yes I do they are right here!" Nico motioned with his hands, pretending to hold a box of cookies._

_"Is this some kind of joke?" She glowered._

_"N-no they are right h-" But Nico never got to finish his sentence because soon Mrs O'Neal was hitting him very hard with her handbag. The camera came to Leo's face and he whispered, "I have been hiding behind the bushes while this is going on, but I am going out there now." _

_The camera went back to the lady and Nico who was still getting hit by her. He walked up close and Mrs O'Neal looked up from Nico (but still hitting him) and said sweetly, "Oh hello Leo! How are you my dear?"_

_I could practically hear Leo smirking, "I'm good thanks ma'am."_

_She nodded while releasing a particularly hard smack on Nico, "That's good!"_

The next five minutes of the video was Nico being yelled at and hit by her. And by the end of us most of us were laughing hard.

When we regained ourselves we continued with the game, Nico truned to me, "Percy? Truth or Dare?"

I smirked, "Truth."

"What did you do to get Annabeth to date you."

**Well it is a sort of cliffy… I know this chapter sucks and I am really sorry about that! Thank you for reading the authors note! ;) Well I do have some news… firstly, I am back at school so I won't be able to update as often! **

**Secondly, I have two ideas for new stories! I know what you're thinking "Another story? She hasn't even finished any of her current ones yet!" But I couldn't help myself, I just kept thinking about these plots and well… yeah! So here are the two stories please let me know which one you want me to write first, whichever one gets the most votes wins! Well here you go:**

**Yearning for Love: **_My pencil formed the curvature of her high cheekbones, I shaded her eyes so that they were beautiful yet intimidating. She was perfect and I yearned for her…. _Percy Jackson is a skilled artist and his pieces are sold all around the world, his skills are ones to rival that of Da Vinci or Michelangelo. When one day in his studio he sketches the eyes of a girl, as the piece progresses Percy falls hopelessly in love with the subject of the artwork. Hopelessly in love with a girl he can never have….

**All's Fair in Love and War (Literally!): **Annabeth Chase is a commander in the army, when a new recruit called Percy Jackson comes along, love blossoms but what if Percy is already dating someone and Annabeth doesn't want to be in a relationship during the war.

**Well there they are! Please vote for your favourite! Thank you!**

**R&R!**

**Love, **

**Me!**


	12. I have Amazing Friends

**Hey people of the internet, I am really sorry about not updating… I hope you forgive me! This chapter isn't that long but I think it is okay. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Annabeth**

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh… guys, that's kind of private."

Everyone complained and I looked at Percy who shot me a reassuring smile as if to say _'I won't tell.'_ I was relieved but everyone persisted, Leo stood up and raised his hands, "Maybe something happened…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I groaned. Piper stood up and grabbed Leo's hand, "Leo sit down." He sat down pouting and everyone laughed.

Piper grinned at me, "Guys, I think we should just leave them alone. Something horrible could have happened for all we know."

Jason stood up next to Piper and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm with Piper, just leave them alone guys."

Leo looked up at Percy and I and smiled, "Sorry guys I didn't mean to pressure you." Everyone agreed and at that moment, I was overwhelmed with happiness. I was so lucky to have such caring, understanding friends, so I looked up at Percy and nodded.

His jaw dropped, "Are you sure Annabeth? I mean-"

I put a finger to his lips, "Percy, I want them to know." I pulled my finger away and smiled at everyone.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?"

I shook my head, "No, I trust you."

He nodded and turned to our friends, "When Annabeth went out with Luke the other night, he… he forced her into doing some things she didn't want to do and-"

"He tried to have sex with me." I interrupted Percy.

Percy coughed, "Uh yeah…. But before he could I came and punched him and then he ran away. God, saying it aloud it sounds really cheesy."

I smiled, "And then, we just… got together."

He beamed at me and for a moment I was mesmerised by it that I couldn't move just stand and stare.

I looked up at my friends who were stony faced, Piper made eye contact with me and as I looked at all the other worried faces I began to think back to what had happen, the memory of Luke's cold hands touching me made me shiver and the thought of his tight, dry lips on mine made me want to cry.

I had Percy now and I had promised to myself that I wouldn't cry anymore but seeing everyone here feeling so worried for me made me struggled to keep that promise. So when the tears came I wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or sadness, but Percy wrapped his arms around me and Piper whispered reassuring words into my ears.

Something about her words made me feel better, she was such a good friend. Soon her arms were around me as well as Percy's. I heard Leo yell, "Group hug!" I laughed as I was encased in several arms and soon we were all toppling on the ground in a massive pile of bodies.

My head was on Percy's chest and I had Piper's head on my stomach, Piper's legs were sprawled across Jason's legs and his back was on Leo's legs. I could go on describing the scene for a while but it really would take a while.

We must have looked pretty funny though because Hazel got up and laughed uncontrollably, "That was weird." She grinned, "But I am going to sleep now because it is four in the morning."

Everyone looked up at the clock and she was right. How could the time have gone so fast? Thalia stood up and clapped her hands, "Okay! Sleeping arrangements are…" She looked around, "There are five mattresses so two on each mattress, then one or two people can sleep on the couch and there are two armchairs. Is that okay?"

It was an unspoken agreement that the couples would go on the mattresses so Percy and I, Silena and Beckendorf, Grover and Juniper, Hazel and Frank and Jason and Piper made our way to each mattress.

Percy jumped onto the mattress then stretched out his arm to the side for me to put my head on. I lay down beside him, resting my head on his arm and snuggling into his chest. All the couples were comfy and I watched the others. There were two armchairs and the couch for Leo , Thalia and Nico to sleep on.

Nico sat on the arm chair and pulled a comforter over himself. Thalia collapsed onto the couch, lying sideways and resting her head on a pillow. Leo was standing in front of the couch and we all watched him suspiciously.

Leo grinned at Thalia, "That just leaves you and me babe." He lay down on the couch beside her, resting his head on the pillow so their faces were inches apart.

She bit her lip and I couldn't believe it! She winked at him! "Damn right hot stuff. **(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! I keep putting MoA references into this story!) **" She leant in and for a second I thought she was going to kiss him but just before their lips met she kneed him in the stomach and sent him sprawling off the couch and onto the cold, hard ground.

He groaned in pain and everyone roared in laughter. He pouted and stalked over to the vacant armchair. Thalia had a small smile playing on her lips and I wondered what it meant. But I just snuggled up to Percy and buried my head in his warm chest.

He leant down and kissed the top of my head, "Goodnight Annabeth, I love you."

I looked up at him and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Night Seaweed Brain, I love you too."

I lay there in Percy's arms; listening to his even breathing I was sure he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep; I smiled everyone sounded very asleep to me so I turned in Percy's arms to face Jason and Piper in the mattress just over from Percy and I.

"Piper?" I whispered, "Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, "Yeah, what's up?"

I pushed a strand of hair from my eyes, "I had a question for you…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering how you and Jason keep your relationship going when you aren't here?"

Even in the dark I could tell she was grimacing, "It's hard but we do it, I live in L.A and he lives in Boston so it is hard but we cope. We visit each other in break and we see each other here. Occasionally, we visit on weekends. It is really difficult, and as cheesy as it sounds we have to trust that our love is strong enough to cope."

I nodded, "Thanks Pipes."

"That's okay, " She yawned then smiled, "Night Annabeth!"

"Goodnight Piper." Piper turned in Jason's arms and buried her face in his neck. I shifted and faced Percy running my finger through his hair as he slept. I fell asleep with thoughts of how lucky I was to have such an amazing boyfriend and wonderful friends.

**Okay how was that good, bad, suckish, awesome, incredible, horrible, disgusting? Let me know please with a review. The story that got the most votes is Yearning for Love. Which I will start when I finish this story, which is about 4 or 5 chapters away.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Love, the author,  
Emily xx**


	13. Breaking Up

**Hello my darlings, thank you for all my reviews you know how much I appreciate them right? Well anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't own PJatO!**

**Percy**

The next month was filled with kisses, love and laughs but the presence of the dawning of the end of the summer was always there at our heels. Annabeth was leaving in a week and we had made up our mind that after avoiding the topic for so long, now was the time to discuss it. So right now I am heading to Annabeth's room to talk about what we would do once the summer was over.

I knocked on the door and it opened slightly, Annabeth's head poked out through the crack, "Percy? Come in." She took my hand and we made our way into her hotel room. It was similar to mine but slightly smaller and with different artworks on the wall.

We walked down the hallway and into her bedroom, she sat down on her bed and patted the place next to her, "Sit down."

I nodded silently and sat down beside her, she rested her head on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a minute. Then I leant down and kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair, "Annabeth, we do need to talk about this…"

She looked up at me, "Yeah, I know… I just… I just don't want to be in a long distance relationship."

I nodded, "Yeah me neither."

"But I don't want to lose you either."

I shook my head, "What are we going to do Annabeth?"

She buried her head in my chest, "We have a week left together, how about we just enjoy our time left together."

"Okay, oh and Annabeth I-"

"UGH! FREDERICK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TOO LEAVE YOUR BLUEPRINTS ON THE BED!" A voice from down the hall interrupted me.

"Leanne, please calm down it's not a big deal!"

"NOT A BIG DEAL? I WILL SHOW YOU A FREAKING BIG DEAL!" The door was closed but I could tell it was Annabeth's father and I'm guessing her stepmum.

Annabeth turned to me, "They are always arguing at the moment… or more her yelling at my Dad and him trying to calm her down. But she never argues when the twins are around, but when I am there its fine. I think it is because she wants me to see that she has control over my Dad."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her and we sat together listening to the very uncalming sound of her stepmother's screams. Annabeth winced every time we heard her step mother slap her dad and burrowed closer to me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Annabeth's warm body. I looked around groggily and Annabeth stirred in my arms. I didn't want to wake her up, so I pulled out her phone from her pocket and turned it on.

Then I went into the camera app and took some photos of her. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, so peaceful and calm. I kissed her cheek and then took a photo of me kissing her cheek while she slept. She stirred again and I slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Percy? Why are you in my bed?"

I blushed and so did she once she realised what she'd said and punched me in the shoulder, "You know what I mean!"

I shrugged, "I guess we fell asleep, weird… I've never fallen asleep in the middle of the day before!"

She laughed, "Me neither!" I stood up and held out a hand for her, she took it and stood up. I slid my hand to her waist and pulled her phone out of her pocket, I turned it on and my eyes widened, "Uh Annabeth?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"It's 6, I had better get home!"

Her eyes mirrored mine, "Oh wow! Okay bye Percy!"

I smiled, "Bye Annabeth." I leant down and kissed her, it was meant to be a quick peck on the lips, but that thought was quickly diminished when her hands went to my hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Half an hour later, we pulled apart and I checked her phone again, "Shit! Uh, Annabeth I _really _need to go or my mum is going to be very mad!"

She laughed, "Sure seaweed brain! Bye!" She placed a hand on my chest and ran another hand through my hair; I couldn't help myself so I started kissing her again. I was about to place my hands on her waist when I remembered I had to go, so I reluctantly pulled away, "Hey! Stop doing that, you know I won't be able to leave!"

She laughed, "Right because you can't resist me!"

I grumbled, "Shut up." Purposefully making it incoherent for her, I grabbed my jacket and was about to peck her on the lips when I stopped myself, because I knew if I did that I wouldn't be able to stop.

I smiled at her, "Bye!"

She grinned deviously, "Bye Perseus."

I glared at her for the use of my full name, "Don't, you know I hate that!"

She shook her head, "Whatever Seaweed Brain."

I groaned, "I hate that too!"

"I'm sorry Kelp Head."

"No you're not shut up!"

"Oooh scary!" She laughed and then frowned, "Are we arguing?"

I frowned too, "I don't know…."

She walked over to me and hugged me, I looked down at her when she pulled away, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for calling you names." She grimaced.

I shrugged, "It's fine, now I _really _need to go!" I ran out the door.

**Annabeth**

I smiled to myself, I was so lucky to have him even if it was only for a little while… I walked out into the quiet living room with a rather large smile on my face. I was greeted by my Dad and stepmum sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

My dad looked up from his coffee, "Annabeth? Come sit down, there is something we have to tell you."

I frowned and sat down in between them and there was a _lot _of space between them. I turned to my Dad, "What's up? What did you want to tell me?"

He cleared his throat and glanced over questioningly at Leanne who glared and nodded. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Uh, I don't really know how to say this so I am just going to say it straight out. Leanne and I are breaking up."

My jaw dropped and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "What?"

"Your father and I are separating." Leanne smiled.

"Oh… uh okay." I stuttered.

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder, "So Annabeth, you and I will be leaving tomorrow morning to go back to our house to get our stuff. Then we are going to find a small apartment to live in."

"Tomorrow morning? I can't leave tomorrow morning!" I said, exasperatedly.

"Annabeth, please calm down." Leanne said.

I looked at dad, "What time are we leaving?"

He frowned, "Early, 4:30 I think."

My eyes widened, 4:30? I knew there was no point arguing with my Dad, because he had his I-have-my-mind-made-up-and-you-can't-change-my-mind face on. So I just stood up, "I have to go see Percy."

I began to walk to the door, when someone grabbed my arm, "No, Annabeth you have to pack and then I want you to go to bed early because we are leaving very early tomorrow!"

He had the I-have-my-mind-made-up-and-you-can't-change-my-mind face on but I had to argue, "Dad please!" I was close to tears, what if I never saw Percy again! "Dad, I won't see Percy again!"

He shook his head, "Annabeth I'm sorry but you need to get packing."

I bit my lip and tried to hold in tears, "O-okay."

I ran into my bedroom and shoved everything into my suitcase, I then lay on my bed a tear running down my cheek. I pulled my phone out and tapped on the photos app. I scrolled through the familiar photos of my friends and I. When I got to the bottom I saw some unfamiliar photos, I saw that they were of me sleeping and some of Percy kissing my cheek.

I smiled and then I began to cry, I felt so weak and I really needed to see Percy. I stood up and stumbled over to the door, I clumsily opened it and ran to the door but before I could open it, arms wrapped around me, "No Annabeth you need sleep."

I glared at my dad, struggling in his arms, "NO! I need to see Percy!" I struggled to pull away but I couldn't, "Let go of me!"

My Dad picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, he placed me on my bed and locked the door behind him.

I couldn't understand why it was so important to him that I didn't see Percy? Then it dawned on me…

I was never going to see Percy again.

**So how was this chapter?**

** I hope you guys liked it, I have been home for the past few days I have been home from school because I hurt my knee, basically I was at dancing and I was balancing on one leg and the other one was up high. Then my leg kind of collapsed and it felt like something popped out of place. I went to the doctor and it turns out my knee cap popped out of place and then back into place again. I'm alright, but I can't walk without crutches. **

**Okay, enough of that… This story has about 2-3 chapters left, I'm not too sure how I feel about that though…. Once I finish it I will start Yearning for Love!**

**Reviews to make me happy while I lie here on the couch watching horrible TV shows? Kidding, well not really… **

**I love you guys! **

**LOTS OF LOVE FROM YOUR INJURED AUTHOR XXX**


	14. I Need You So Much Right Now

**Hello my internet friends,**

**Remember me? I am so sorry, for not updating, I have assignments and LOTS of home work! And I also am really addicted to The Vampire Diaries! If you haven't seen it, get off my story right now and go watch it! (Actually, maybe leave my story open in another tab, so you can read and REVIEW later…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and the Vampire Diaries is amazing!**

**Annabeth**

I searched my room for my phone, where was it? It was the only way I could contact Percy. I had tried everything, I had even considered climbing out the window but it was too high and I didn't want to fall.

I searched for about ten minutes and then I remembered that It was outside the door. I slumped down on my bed and a tear ran down my cheek. I slowly got up and opened my suitcase, I placed everything in it, slowly folding and placing, my tears wetting all my clothing.

I lay out an outfit on a chair and crawled into bed without even putting on my pyjamas. I pulled the blanket up around me and fell asleep dreaming of Percy's perfect face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Annabeth?"

I opened my eyes to see my dad's face looming above me, "Annabeth, get up. Our plane leaves in an hour, and we are running really late!"

I got up and slowly (VERY slowly) walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Annabeth don't you dare make us miss our plane on purpose!" My dad barked and I groaned.

I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed my suitcase not bothering to put on the clothes I had laid out and instead shoved them in my bag and kept on my crumpled, slept in clothes. I was sure I looked like a mess but I didn't care.

I stood at the door with my suitcase in hand. My dad walked over to me and smiled, "Annabeth, I am sorry about last night but I was really upset about… what happened with Leanne." He opened the door and took my suitcase from me.

I felt sick I was never going to see Percy again. Something clicked and I began to run down the hall way, I heard my feet hit the floor and all I could think was, _I need to get to Percy._

I kept running and I heard dad running behind me calling my name, I passed the lift but decided against it because that would mean I would have to wait for it.

I bolted down the narrow stair case, running through a group of teenage guys. When I came out the bottom of the stair case I ran straight into a man, who wrapped his arms around me.

It was my dad, I struggled against his grip, hitting his arm countless times, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE PERCY! PLEASE DAD! Please…"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Annabeth but our plane leaves in half an hour."

Tears ran down my cheeks as dad (embarrassingly) carried me to the car, on our way to the airport. It had to be the last time I ever saw Hotel Half-Blood and it was over my Dad's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Would you like some water darling?" The flight attendant smiled down at me. I shook my head, despite the fact that I was parched I didn't want water, I wanted Percy.

I had tried to ring him but I still couldn't find my phone, which meant it was still in the hotel room. Which meant I couldn't talk to Percy. It seems like the fates were totally against me seeing Percy again.

I leant my head against the window of the plane and furiously wiped my eyes trying to stop the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. My dad was asleep and I glared at him, I was very mad at him for making us leave in such short notice.

He groaned in his sleep and whispered, "Annabeth…Leanne…Bobby…Matthew… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

My head snapped around to face him, "Dad?" I whispered, "Are you awake?"

He shifted in his seat and didn't say anything again, so he must have been asleep. I turned back to looking out the window, below us was water. Sea green water sparkling and glittering on the horizon, so much like Percy's eyes.

I squeezed my eyes shut but when I did Percy's face appeared I groaned and turned to look at something else, a male flight attendant walked over to me with a trolley, "So for our dinner menu we have a selection of beef ragu, fish curry or grilled chicken."

The man had messy black hair like Percy, I bit my lip, "I-I… uh… Ch-chicken p-please"

He nodded and gave me a tray, he shot me a quick smile and wheeled on to the people in front of me.

I groaned and punched the wall beside me, I hated this plane so much. It was taking me away from Percy after all, it suddenly dawned on me how out of character I was being. I was Annabeth Chase, I didn't moan and whine over a boy.

I tried to convince myself this but it was hard… this was Percy we were talking about…

**I am so sorry for the HORRIBLE and EXTREMELY short chapter. This is probably the worst chapter I have ever written so I am super sorry. But I promise that next chapter will be better. Next chapter is also the epilogue. So in hindsight this is the last chapter!**

**For all you people that are interested in my life, my leg is a lot better now! Thanks for all the kind words I got about that. I can walk but I can't exactly run or jump!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter! **

**R&R Love Emily **


	15. Epilogue

**Hey, guys… so last chapter! Can you believe it? I will get to the thanking and stuff at the bottom but I am sure right now you guys just want to read the chapter right?**

**Just so you know I don't know anything about Harvard except that it is a school for very intelligent people. So bear with me…**

**Disclaimer: The last one for this story *sniff* I… don't own… PJO… **

**Just over a year later**

**Annabeth**

At first I had hated it here in Boston. I missed my old friends from San Francisco, my friends from Hotel Half-Blood, hell, I even missed Matthew, Bobby and Leanne!

But most of all I missed Percy.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him since the day we left over a year ago! He took over my thoughts and it was impossible to stop thinking about you.

So many unanswerable questions spun through my head. Where was he? Would I ever see him again? Did he know why I left? Did he know where I was? Did he care? Did he miss me at all? Or had he moved on unlike me?

It frustrated me that I couldn't answer the questions. I needed to know where he was at least, then I could die happy.

I had started school here and I had made some friends here, but had mainly dedicated my last year to studying and trying to get into Harvard.

My Dad, who now with no wife or job had a lot of free time, so he spent his free time 'encouraging' me to work hard so I would get a scholarship into Harvard.

It worked and now I am heading on a train to Massachusetts, where Harvard is.

I shifted in the rough seat and pulled my backpack onto my lap and hugged it tight to me. Quite frankly, I was terrified! Harvard was a 'smart' University and I was worried I wouldn't be able to compete with the other students.

I shoved my hand in my bag and searched for my Harvard acceptance letter, it had the details of where my dorm would be and where to go when I first got there.

I began to read it in my head:

_Dear Miss Annabeth Chase,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Harvard with a scholarship. Congratulations. It would be much appreciated if-_

"You're going to Harvard too?" A shy voice from over my shoulder said.

I turned around to see a tall, very pretty girl with long, black hair that hung over her face. Her eyes were a bluey-purple and she had pale, flawless skin. She was wearing a loose, baggy grey jumper and black skinny jeans.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah… Are you?"

She gave me a small, shy smile, "Yeah, I'm kind of glad that I have someone else to go in with. I'm Bethany Waters by the way."

"Annabeth Chase." We shook hands and I laughed, "That was awkwardly formal."

She smiled, "Yeah."

"So are you here with anyone?"

She shook her head, "No, but I have a couple of friends going to a college nearby so they are going to meet me in my dorm. Hey, what dorm are you in?"

I checked my sheet, "234, you?"

She checked hers and smiled, "No way! I am 234, so we will be in the same dorm!"

I grinned, "That's awesome!"

She smiled shyly, "I know! It's kind of ironic really…"

I nodded and the rest of the trip was spent chatting and bonding with the girl who would later be my best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beth and I lugged our suitcases to the gates of the College and were amazed by what we saw. There were many buildings, all red brick and massive. The grounds were stunning; freshly cut grass stretched across the grounds, people sat or lay on it writing in books or on laptops. The trees were tall and luscious providing shade for students.

"Hello! You must be Annabeth Chase and Bethany Waters!" We spun around to see a short woman, with glasses and a sheet of paper.

I looked at Beth and she nodded, I smiled, I wanted to make a good impression so I used my smart voice, "Good afternoon, you must be Dr Peters." I stuck out my hand, "Pleased to meet you."

She shook both our hands and then sent us off in the direction of our dorm. When we got there, we opened the door and Bethany shot me a massive smile, "I cannot wait to decorate this place!"

I laughed, "I know let's look around!"

We adventured around the dorm room and I immediately fell in love with it. It was quite large and airy; the walls were white which made the whole space feel crisp.

There was a living area, that had a simple couch, table and chairs and a small kitchen set up, with stove and a kettle and some space for food.

There was a narrow hallway leading away from the living room which led to three rooms, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Both rooms were identical and symmetrical so there was no argument over who got what.

In the bedrooms were a bed, a wardrobe and a small bedside table. I lay my suitcase on the floor and dived onto my bed and lay face down on it for several minutes, just relaxing, I was just about to get up when Bethany called down the hall, "Annie?"

I sat up, "Just for future reference… don't call me that but yeah?"

"My friends that I was telling you about are here, is it okay if I let them in?"

"That's fine."

"Thank-you! Come meet them!"

I smiled to myself, she was so nice, "Coming!"

I walked down the hall to see four raven haired people and a blonde haired one sitting on our tiny couch. One of them, Bethany, turned her head and stood up, "Hey Annabeth! Guys, this is Annabeth my roommate!"

I smiled and they all turned around except for one, and-

"ANNABETH?!" I looked up and there was Thalia, she grinned and gave me a bone crushing hug. Nico grinned dreamily, "Hey Annabeth, what's up? Where did you go that summer?"

They both bombarded me with questions at the same time yelling over each other to be heard. It made me smile that they hadn't changed a bit.

Beth stepped forward and raised her hands, "Guys stop!" They stopped yelling so she continued on, "So you guys know each other?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we went to the same Hotel one summer and made friends, my dad made me leave early though…" It was hard talking about that summer because it brought back memories of Percy…

Beth grinned, "Okay, well you know Thals and Nico, but this is my boyfriend James!" She pointed to a cute blonde guy, in a polo shirt. He had wind swept blonde hair and deep brown eyes, he seemed kind of nerdy but cute.

He smiled and raised his hand, "Hey."

I smiled back, "Hi!"

My eyes flickered to the remaining guy on the couch but he wasn't sitting there anymore. I frowned and turned my head to standing in front of me.

This man had black, tousled hair, almost begging for you to run your fingers through it; his eyes were as green as the sea, like someone had bottled the ocean and placed it in his eyes. He was tanned and muscular, and very tall.

"Percy?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, "Annabeth."

I shot him a desperate look, "Percy, I am so sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I couldn't my dad didn't let me! I don't know what was wrong with him that day but he was acting strange. I know you are probably mad at me, but I want you to know that not a day has passed without me thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head Percy, I tried to move on and date other guys but I couldn't, it was you… it was always you. I want to say that-"

And then he was kissing me, at first I was taken by surprise, but then I kissed him back. My hands went to his hair and his to my waist, the kiss was slow and passionate at first, but then my need for him after all these years escalated. I forgot the others were there but I vaguely remember them leaving.

We kissed for roughly a minute more until we pulled away; I rested my forehead on his and I whispered, "I missed you."

He looked at me and smiled, his green eyes sparkling, "I missed you too… oh and Annabeth?"

I looked deeper into his eyes, "Yes Percy?"

"I'm still in love with you."

I smiled wide, "I'm still in love with you too, Seaweed Brain."

**22 Years Later (3****rd**** Person)**

15-year old, Cleo Jackson dragged her suitcase along as her parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson trudged down the hallway of Hotel Half-Blood. Her 7-year old brother, Angus (or Gus as he frequently told her to call him) Jackson was pulling on his father's hand, "Dad! Dad! Will I be tall enough to go on the waterslide this time?"

Percy grinned, and pulled his son to him, measuring where Angus was up to on his chest, "I think so!" He ruffled his son's blonde hair.

Angus had blonde curly hair, just like Annabeth's while Cleo's was black and hard to tame, just like her father's. They both had adopted Percy's green eyes, this meant Cleo was almost a splitting image of her father, except for the fact that she was well… a girl.

While, Cleo looked like her father she had her mother's thirst for knowledge and would read any book she could get her hands on. While her brother had more of a thirst for… video games.

Angus cheered, "Yes! Finally! Will you go on with me mum?"

Annabeth smiled adoringly at her son, "Of course, we can all go on."

Angus smiled a toothy smile, "Yes!"

They pulled open the door and set their eyes on their hotel room, the same one they had been coming to for as long as Cleo could remember.

They set their bags down and were unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Annabeth smiled, "It's probably Thalia!"

The door swung open and Thalia stepped through the door clad in combat boots and a stretched "Death to Barbie" T-shirt. Leo followed her in grinning proudly.

Cleo frowned, but Thalia beat her to saying something, "Guys? I'm pregnant!"

Cleo saw her mother's eyes widen and her dad said, "Huh?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You're such a kelp head! Leo and I are going to have a baby!"

Annabeth smiled, "No way! Congratulations!" She hugged Thalia and Percy clapped Leo on the back, whispering something to him that Cleo couldn't hear but Leo laughed and shot back a cocky grin.

Percy turned to Thalia, "So are the others here?"

Thalia nodded, "They should be here soo-"

Someone with bright red hair burst through the door, "We have arrived!"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Nico Di Angelo stood beaming at the door. Leo laughed, "Still got the hots for each other guys?"

Nico blushed and looked down, while Rachel smiled, "Actually yes! He actually asked me out last week!"

Leo laughed, "See, that's the powers of the Lively Leo!"

Thalia snorted, "More like the Lacking Leo."

Leo pouted, "As my wife and… lover" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You have to respect me and my powers."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say _babe."_

There was a knock on the door and two families burst in. Hazel was carrying a tiny boy, Sammy on her hip and Frank's arm was wrapped around his wife, next to Frank were two twin girls, Ebony and Despina both tall, with long curly black hair. Behind them was Jason and Piper, Jason had a little girl, Melissa about five on his shoulders and next to Piper stood a tall teenage boy, Tyler about Cleo's age and a girl, Rikki who was 14.

Jason grinned, "Hey guys."

Similar types of greetings ran through the group and catching up commenced since the last time everyone had caught up.

Silena and Beckendorf came in next, with their children, Jacob and Elena who were two years older than me.

When the last people of the group walked in, Grover and Juniper everyone went quiet. Juniper was holding two tiny babies in her arms. There first one to break the silence was Rachel, "AWWWWWW!"

Turns out that the twins were a boy and a girl, Aran and Rose they had an older daughter, Francesca too but Cleo guessed she was forgotten in the cuteness of the two babies. The kids didn't stick around much longer, they went to their secret spot, up on top of the gardeners shed. They didn't think their parents didn't knew they were up here and they were pretty sure they would all get in massive trouble if their parents found out.

The kids hung out there for about half an hour just catching up when suddenly Francesca yelled, "Cleo! You might want to get down, your mum is coming."

Cleo hopped down quickly and casually walked past her mum, pretending not to notice her, but she grabbed her arm. A small smile was plastered on her face, which made Cleo think she knew something but she brushed it off.

"Cleo, I would like you to meet someone, that I met by the pool!"

I frowned and she continued, "Cleo, meet Jeremy!"

Oh. My. God. He. Was. Gorgeous.

**And history repeats itself! To be honest, I am a bit worried about how you guys are going to take this chapter! I hope you like it, I spent a lot of time and effort on it! **

**I cannot believe this story is over! It has been such a journey and I love each and every one of you for supporting me through it! This was my first fanfiction and it has made me want to write on here more and more just to read your beautiful reviews that made me smile like a crazy person!**

**Thank you all so much! I will begin writing Yearning for Love once I update Boy? So yeah….**

**Oh my gods, you honestly don't know how much I love and appreciate you guys! I just realized how cheesy that all sounded…**

**Love Emily xxxx**


End file.
